Argo 2 at Hogwarts
by XxanonymouspersonxX
Summary: Voldemort has become super powerful. Chiron and Dumbledore, decide to unite the demigods and wizards, in an epic stand against him. What happens, when the crew of the Argo 2 arrives at Hogwarts?


**Jason's POV**

I woke up in my cabin at Camp Half Blood with a statue of my dad staring at me. I quickly pulled on a t-shirt and jeans and got out of bed when someone knocked on the door. I expected it to be my girlfriend, Piper, but it was Annabeth.

"Jason, meeting at the Big House-now!" Annabeth gasped and ran off.

I ran out. It must've been important.

Chiron was sitting at the table. Percy, Leo, and Piper were already there. Annabeth ran in with Hazel and Frank.

"Alright. Now that everyone is here, I have an announcement. You will be going on a... mission." announced Chiron. "There is a world of wizards. The wizards exist parallel to us. They can do magic, but not in the sense of Mist. They can perform spells like the levitation charm. They are long lost relatives of Hecate, but most do not know about the Greek gods." Chiron nodded. The seven of us were confused and awed. "As I was saying, MOST of them do not know of the gods. There is one exception. I have a friend named Albus Dumbledore. He knows about the Greek world and contacted me because there is a threat to the wizarding world. There is an evil wizard named Lord Voldemort, also known as You-Know-Who. For your mission, you will go to a school for wizards called-" he glanced warily at Leo "-Hogwarts."

We all burst into laughter. Leo was rolling on the ground muttering something that sounded like "Pig Pimples".

Chiron glared at all of us. "Here is a booklet with all of the information that you need to know about wizards. Study up. If anyone asks, you came from the Illvermony School of Magic. The headmaster of Hogwarts is my friend, Albus Dumbledore. He will help you. Hecate will come to bless you with magic in a few hours."

We all left in silence until Leo left to tell Calypso.

"Well, I'm going to study." Annabeth said. "C'mon, Percy." She dragged a protesting Percy off to study.

The rest of us went separate ways.

Five hours later, Chiron called us back to be blessed by Hecate. I wondered what it would be like. A rush of sugar? I shuddered. If Leo EVER had a sugar rush... well, that equaled MASS DESTRUCTION. The first (and hopefully last) time Leo ate seven large ice cream cones, he lit the Nike cabin on fire and ran around on fire in the strawberry field, destroying all the plants.

I finally reached the Big House. The seven of us had all arrived. I could see Hecate. She smiled and called Hazel up.

"I will be giving you the magical abilities of a sixth year. The spells and knowledge of a sixth year are in your booklets." she said, and with that, proceeded to wave her hands over Hazel. The air around Hazel shimmered gold and faded.

Hazel stepped down and grinned at us. "It feels amazing."

One by one, we all went to get blessed with magic. Finally, it was my turn. I stood and Hecate waved her hands. I suddenly felt relaxed and like magic was flowing down my veins. It was like my arms and legs were tingling. It was pleasant. I stepped down in a daze, like I was shocked.

Finally, everyone was blessed. Hecate held up her hand. "Not yet, demigods. First you need your wands and other supplies." She held up a large bag.

Next to me, Leo muttered, "Next you'll be telling me that broom will fly if I get on it." I suppressed a grin.

First, Piper was up. She received a pale pink wand. I had no doubt that Aphrodite did that. I got a grey-blue wand with a small lightning bolt on it. Everyone got wands that suited them. Percy's had a core related to some sort of water animal, Frank's had animals on it, and Annabeth's had an owl feather in it.

We all examined our wands. Leo waved his wand and yelled "Abracadabra!" There was a bang and a chair blew up.

Hecate sighed in annoyance, flicking her hand to fix the chair. "Leo, abracadabra is not a spell, as you would have learned if you actually read the booklet. Please actually study today." She rolled her eyes and held up the bag again. "Now I will be giving you your books-" Annabeth squealed a little "-and your cauldrons, potions supplies, and other things."

She pulled out many vials of ingredients and some pot-like things that were the cauldrons. "Take them and try to do some spells and brew some potions so you aren't too behind. Your books are also charmed so your dyslexia will not interfere." Hecate said, and there was a poof and she was gone.

"Well, that was... fun." muttered Frank.

Leo shrugged. "Well, now we can do spells! Bibbly bop, soup hop!" Leo yelled, waving his wand.

Nothing happened.

Annabeth groaned. "That's not a real spell, Leo. Watch." She raised her wand and cried,

"Lumos!" Her wand lit up.

Leo bounced on his feet happily. Piper said, "Why don't we go to someone's cabin to practice spells and brew potions?"

"Let's go to the Poseidon Cabin. It won't have anyone else." suggested Percy.

We all went to the Poseidon Cabin to try some new spells and brew some potions.

 **Percy's POV**

We all headed to my cabin to study. I couldn't wait to try some magic! I wasn't too hyped up about the studying part though. We all sat down in my cabin and pulled out our books. Annabeth immediately started poring over her charms book. I sighed and grabbed a book when everyone else did so. I flipped to a random page and scrolled to a random spell. I read the caption, which said, The Aguamenti Charm is a charm that produces water. Sweet! I waved my wand and said, "Aguamenti!" A little water came out. I sighed and tried again. This time, a nice steady stream of water came out.

"Yeah!" I shout. "I did magic!" Annabeth just rolled her eyes at me and went back to practicing whatever spell she is doing.

Frank smirked at me and said, "Look at this! Transfiguration has something called an Animagus.

An Animagus can change shape into one animal!"

I grinned back and said, "Kinda like you, but you can do lots of animals!"

I went back to trying charms and other spells. Transfiguration was interesting, it didn't just include turning things into other things. It was also stuff like turning things different colors, vanishing, and conjuring things.

I wasn't terrible, but I wasn't the best. Most of the subjects were fun. Although I, like most of the others, thought that Divination was useless. Honestly, it wasn't even real, and we had the Oracle to do that kind of stuff.

Potions wasn't too bad either, I actually liked it. I was pretty good at it, though it was probably because I could control the water in it to do what I wanted it to do. Hazel thought that Herbology was fun. There were all sorts of strange plants like Devil's Snare and screaming Mandrakes.

Jason also discovered Quidditch.

Apparently wizards had their own sport. At first I was interested, but when I found out that it was played on flying brooms... NO WAY! I still remember Zeus's scary glare as he told me to never ever fly. Leo thought it was hilarious that brooms could fly. I just sighed. However, I supposed it would be fun to watch Quidditch.

We finished reviewing spells, potions, and Herbology a few hours later. We decided to meet up at Half-Blood Hill before breakfast the next morning to get ready to leave. I quickly packed a suitcase.


End file.
